Why?
by justsomeazngirl
Summary: I thought he was different. I thought he wanted to be with me for me. But I guess I was wrong. -This is my first fanfic story (a narrative). (Might possibly add more later on)


I am sleeping over in his Florida home. My boyfriend, Nick Nemeth... Yes, Dolph Ziggler, the wrestler is my boyfriend. How did that happen? How did an average looking, average build, silly lady like myself get a good-looking stud athlete like him? I have no idea. I thought he was a shallow douchebag when I first met him. But when he asked me out, I thought that maybe he's different from an average jock who's after a pretty face. Maybe he cares about what's on the inside. Maybe he wanted something real.

But I guess I was wrong.

I work for the WWE as part of the crew setting up and tearing down the arena which includes setting up the ring, setting up chairs around the arena, sweeping, ect. We met backstage while I was taking a break. We automatically hit it off. After months of just chatting backstage, he and I started going out together. It was just platonic. We would go out for breakfast at Panera's and just chat for hours on end. One thing led to another and we just start dating. I told him that I wanted to wait for a while before we have sex. I am the traditional type. I want to get to know the person before I become that intimate with anyone. He was fine with it. We continued on with our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The relationship went so well, he invited me to sleep over at his home for a few days while we were in Florida. The WWE had a few shows, so I was glad I did not have to spend some money on a hotel. Nick was such a gentleman when he gave me the guest room at his home. He could have easily told me that we would share the same bed, but he knew I would be uncomfortable with that since we did not have sex yet. There were some flowers at a desk and some flower petals on the bed. It smelled like vanilla and I automatically unpacked, leaving clothes on my bed.

It has been a couple of days of me staying at his home. He said he was going to work out at the NXT Performance Center. While he was out in this beautiful morning, I decided to take a walk outside. I went outside his back door and followed a beautiful trail in the woods right behind his backyard. There were beautiful tall trees covering the sky, so the sun wouldn't be blinding me. All of the sudden, I saw the sun shining down on a nearby lake. I wanted to skip some rocks by the lake and take a good glimpse of the scenery. The lake was glistening with beauty.

However, the lake was not the only beautiful sight I saw.

I saw a beautiful brunette laying down on a towel. Long legs, long flowing hair, tiny waist...possibly a model fromt the angle I saw her. She was bottomless, but was wearing a bra. I looked over to the right and saw Nick. He was topless, zipping up his pants. I stood there shocked and was in near-tears. Before I could cry, I started to sneak away trying to make sure no one has heard me. But Nick caught a glimpse of me and yelled out my name trying to stop me.

"Wait! Stop!" he yelled.

I couldn't stop running away. I hear footsteps chasing after me. I tripped over some branches. I hurt my knee. I gave up running away. I just cried hysterically. Cried like I have never cried before. I saw a body hovering over me, and he picked me up. He carried me back to his house bridal style. As he was carrying me, he could not stop apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he kept repeating over and over. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted him to stop carrying me. I wanted him to put me down, but he would refuse knowing him. I almost leaned my head on his shoulder, but I was too mad to show any sign of affection to him. I just kept looking away from his face. I did not want to see him. He put me down in front of the stairs made of stones at the back of his house. I walked up the steep steps still crying as Nick was helping me go up the stairs. I was too mentally exhausted to tempt to push him down the stairs. I knew I was angry enough to do so, but the hurt conquered through. I just let him help me.

As soon as we were on top of the stairs, I walked as quickly to my room as possible. I was standing in front of the bed with my clothes scattered around it. Tears just kept streaming down my cheeks, and I felt Nick hug behind me.

"Why did you do it?" I kept asking. "Why? You told me you would wait. I told you to not let the relationship go any further if you couldn't wait. Why did you do it?!"

Nick still kept hugging me around the waist. He was holding me tight. But as I continue sobbing, I slowly felt him letting go of me. He walked away and closed the door.

Now I'm just laying in my bed. It is nighttime. I'm freshly wounded wondering what I should do. It is my last night in his home. All I know is that this relationship is over.


End file.
